<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter of the Dark Lord by Moron1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507911">Daughter of the Dark Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1'>Moron1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Dark Magic, Gen, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one universe, Lily Evans grows up cared for in a loving household. In this one, her parents send her to Wool's Orphanage when she first shows signs of magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter &amp; Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daughter of the Dark Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is perhaps the most self-indulgent thing that I've ever written, aside from the fic that lies in my drafts labeled "Shitty Self-Insert Fic", that will never see the light of day. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lily Evans was five years old, her mother caught her playing in the fireplace. She giggled at the way that the flames tickled her while she sat in the middle of the roaring fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her mother’s shriek, her father rushed into the room, freezing at the sight of his youngest daughter playing in the fire unharmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In another universe, a parent might claim it a miracle, pull her gently from the fire, and clutch her to their chest in worry. But the Evans’, at least in this world, were not those parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this world, Carnation “Carrie” Evans grew from a good girl who did everything that her parents wanted to a good wife who obeyed her husband, never once really having the chance or the will to learn to make decisions on her own. And as such, when her husband, one Jeremiah Evans, determined that their child was devil-spawn and needed to be taken away, she gave no protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And within the next week, young Lily No-Longer-Evans was shipped to the furthest orphanage possible at the earliest convenience, an orphanage that just so happened to be on the outskirts of London. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This orphanage was only remarkable in one way, that being the fact that it had been rather recently rebuilt after a horrific fire had destroyed it some 25 years before. Well, that and the fact that said previous orphanage had once housed a Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle for about seventeen years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily Not-Evans did not know this until far later in her life, and so the start of her life at Wool’s Orphanage was remarkable to her, and not in a pleasant way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to be deposited at the orphanage after the tragic death of one’s parents, but another to be deposited by one’s parents, most certainly not dead. The difference being that the latter would get you immediately outcasted from the other orphans, as there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> something wrong with her if her parents had wanted to get rid of her so badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This set the tone for the next few years she would spend at Wool’s.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily’s transition from being a fairly popular child with loving (if distant) parents and a sister who… tolerated her, to a social outcast even within social outcasts, was rough, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children were all sent to a local school, where they were treated not badly, but not exactly warmly welcomed. Kids are mean, and the orphans, with their hand-me-down uniforms, presented an easy target. And Lily, with no last name and no friends at all, was an even easier target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spent most of her time hiding in the mediocre library at the school, reading every book that she can and occasionally talking to the librarian, who had little care for the petty squabbles of children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She read plenty of textbooks and nonfiction, whatever she could find, really, but her favorite was the fantasy books. They had a limited selection, most for smaller or less educated children than she, but she made do. Books were her escape from the world around her, the way that she coped with her situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s in that meager fantasy section that she learnt something new. She had powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t exactly like the fairytales she read or the fantasy novels she found, she had no wand or staff or arsenal of magical potions, but she could do things. Dangerous things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boy tried to push her down the stairs one day, and found himself in her place at the bottom. She was blamed of course, but the hours she spent confined in a small room to think on her sins and repent were useful for figuring out what she could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark, so Lily’s first thought was to make some kind of light. Something like… fire. She’d always been fascinated by fire, often spending hours staring entranced at the hearth when she wasn’t reading. She concentrated on her hands, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and focusing on the warmth, the blaze of the fire that she knew so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt an unnatural heat flickering over her fingertips, so she opened her eyes slowly, afraid that it would all be a figment of her imagination. But there it was, a small fire dancing over her fingers, sparks flying and lighting up the scant area that she sat in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hours passed by faster then, as she stared at the tiny flame that she held so gently in her hands. There was a word for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascination</span>
  </em>
  <span> with fire, she knew, but for as long as it was useful to her, she didn't care.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily began sneaking out only a week after discovering her powers. If she could create fire from nothing, as far as she was aware there wasn't anything that she couldn't do!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When curfew was decreed and all the lights were turned off, Lily held her hand over the door knob and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>willed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it it unlock. And it did, with a small thunk. She twisted the handle and eased the door open, slipping through and navigating the halls carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't use her fire, or else the light might wake someone else up, but she ran her hand along the wall as she walked, and from there she could tell where she was going and when she needed to turn. It was cold, especially because she couldn't wear her shoes for this part because they made clacking sounds as she walked, but eventually she made it to the iron-wraught gate that led outside the orphanage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That too creaked open with some magical effort on her part, and she was free to go out and explore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily chose to go to the village first, as she was hungry after being denied dinner and she was craving  the fresh bread at the baker’s shop that she could never buy with the meager allowance that they were given. She had been saving up her coins, but if she had powers… she could just take it herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The village was small, and they had no real need for any security measures aside from locks on their doors, which unfortunately for them, Lily had just learned to break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ate her fill of bread and sweets that night, coming back to the orphanage satiated for the first time since she arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily continued to escape most nights, quickly learning what she could or couldn't do with her magic. But for the most part, it was what she could do. She could undo locks, move objects, and, most importantly, as she found out one night when someone almost caught her, she could stop people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she put out her hand and focused hard enough, they would just… stop. It wore off eventually, and it had luckily been Old Man Schmidt so everyone thought he was just being crazy again, but it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she felt all the more powerful at that.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She had been at the orphanage for two and a half years when something changed. Lily was returning from another outdoor excursion one night when she came back to find the place in flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some people outside, but she didn't pay them any mind, eyes locked on the blaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful, even with the slowly abating screams emanating from inside. They could rot for all that she cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men shouted, “Hey, we've got a live one here!”, and Lily snapped out of the trance that she was in. He pointed something at her, a stick? Probably a gun, and all she could think to do was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” She yelled, hand outstretched and magic coursing through her veins. This time, a beam of red light shot out of her palm, and she looked down at it incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another one of the people turned and whispered furiously to another “Milord, she-” before he cut them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to Lily, who was still standing there, staring at her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that you had magic, little one?” He asked, bright red eyes locking with hers. She stared back, green eyes shining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get places that I'm not supposed to. I can stop people from doing things,” Lily answers, “I can hurt people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So can I,” he responds, a wicked gleam in his eye, “Would you like to come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know who you are, but it isn't like I have any other choice, do I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores the end of her question. “My name is Lord Voldemort. But you may call me father.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It'll take me a while to update this, but let me know if you have any comments or requests for things later on in this fic! I might not get to them, but I never plan out my fics so I'm flexible. This will not be Jily or Sevily in the end though, so please don't ask me for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>